


Chaste

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, M/M, Prostate Milking, Sub Sam, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have been incredible in your chastity, Sam. Hardly a word since you put this on for me. You really do enjoy this, don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

Cas rolled him onto his  back, sprawling him out on the big bed they share so he can reach as much of Sam as possible. Gentle fingers run up his arms, pressing more firmly as they pass over his pits, and skate over his chest. Sam wants to watch, but angling his head up proves uncomfortable when the angel has him flat on his back, so he relaxes, eyes drifting shut. 

It’s almost better like that, being able to concentrate only on the sensations of Cas’ hands and the soft, pleased sounds that he makes while he explores Sam’s body. They lull Sam into a sleepy haze; he’s warm and comfortable, safe with Cas kneeling above him. The angel’s touch smooths over his belly, tracing lines of muscle and rib, and running down the vee of his hipbones. 

A single fingertip brushes along the metal of the cage encasing Sam’s cock. He can’t help the soft moan that escapes, and a second pass makes him shudder. 

“You have been incredible in your chastity, Sam. Hardly a word since you put this on for me. You really do enjoy this, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Cas,” Sam breathes softly. He does. There’s an odd sense of freedom that comes with a cage, one that surprised him at first. Now, the weight is familiar, a comfort and a reminder. 

A reminder of Cas, and everything they’ve become to one another. 

No more is said as Cas pushes Sam’s legs a little further apart, settling between them and petting over his hole with dry fingers. A quiet snick of a cap, and they’re back wet, still stroking until Sam’s adjusted to the sensation. Cas works them in little by little with shallow thrusts until he can tease at Sam’s prostate. 

The first nudge makes him suck in a breath, and the slow caress that follows draws out a long, quiet moan. Cas rubs his thigh absently, a grounding touch as he presses and strokes over that sensitive spot, curling the pleasure higher and higher. Sam’s fingers and toes curl into the bedsheets, teeth sinking into his lip as he fights to hold still. 

Cas nuzzles his knee, ghosting a kiss over the tender flesh just behind it, and that’s when Sam gives a little gasping cry. Come trickles from his cock and down the cage, the sensations making Sam shiver. He’s loose, but a little restless when Cas pulls out, only settling down when the angel has finished wiping away the mess and settles into bed, pulling Sam into his arms. The firmer touch of Cas’s hands now soothes the remaining jitters away.

“Cas, are you sure you don’t want to …” Sam murmurs sleepily. 

“No, Sam. I’m perfectly content.” Cas kisses his forehead, ruffling his hair fondly. “Perhaps next time.” 

Sam nods against Cas’ skin, fingers seeking out the faint lines of the tattoo on his side and smiling at the gentle sigh Cas lets out. 


End file.
